dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Man-Thing (4e Monster)
|name= Bite |action= standard; at-will |recharge= |keywords= Necrotic |effect= Attack: Melee 1 (one creature); +19 vs. AC Hit: 2d8+8 necrotic and poison damage, or 2d8 + 24 necrotic and poison damage on a critical. In addition, the target is afflicted with Soul Venom (save ends). }} |name= Tail Lash |action= standard; at-will |recharge= |keywords= Necrotic, Poison |effect= Attack: Reach 2 (one creature); +19 vs. AC Hit: 2d4+8 damage, or 2d8 + 16 necrotic and poison damage on a critical. In addition the target is afflicted with Soul Venom (save ends), is immobilized and grants combat advantage (save ends both). }} |name= Flesh Frenzy |action= standard |recharge= , recharges when first bloodied, or when it first bloodies an enemy, or when it first drops an enemy to 0 hit points or fewer |keywords= Necrotic, Poison |effect= The Man-Thing makes two bite attacks against a single target, and a tail lash attack against another target within range. If at least one bite attack hits, the target is grabbed, knocked prone, loses a healing surge, the Man-Thing regains hit points equal to the target's healing surge value, and any one of the Man-Thing's powers other than flesh frenzy are recharged. Any excess hit points become temporary hit points. When charging, the Man-Thing can use this power in place of a melee basic attack. }} |name= Grip of Terror |action= standard |recharge= |keywords= Fear, Illusion, Psychic |effect= Attack: Ranged 10; +17 vs. Will Hit: 2d10+8 psychic damage, or 2d8 + 28 psychic damage on a critical. Target is stunned until the end of the man-thing's next turn. Target takes a -2 penalty to all attacks, ongoing 5 psychic damage and grants combat advantage (save ends all). Miss: Half damage. Target is dazed until the end of the Man-Thing's next turn. }} |name= Wave of Ruin |action= standard; at-will |recharge= |keywords= Necrotic, Poison |effect= Attack: Close blast 3 (each creature in blast); +17 vs. Fortitude Hit: 2d6+8 necrotic and poison damage, or 2d8 + 20 necrotic and poison damage on a critical. Push the target 4 squares, and the target falls prone at the end of this forced movement. This attack must use a water filled square within ten squares of the Man-Thing as the attack's origin square. Extinguishes flames and destroys fire zones completely in the area. If used 5 times or more, the boat sinks. Miss: Half damage. }} |name= Flesh Puppet |action= standard; encounter |recharge= |keywords= Conjuration, Illusion |effect= Ranged 10; Conjures the man-thing's skin as a puppet in an unoccupied square within range, powerful glamours making it appear as a perfectly convincing duplicate. The puppet can be attacked, can flank, has hit points equal to half the Man-Thing's bloodied value, occupies its space, and can make the bite or tail lash attack as a standard action or opportunity attack. The Man-Thing can move the puppet up to his speed as a move action, or when taking a move action. The Man-Thing can have the puppet take a standard action when taking a standard action. A DC 25 Perception or Insight check reveals the puppet's true nature. }} |name= Nightshroud |action= minor; sustain minor |recharge= |keywords= Illusion, Zone |effect= Close burst 2 within 10; creates a zone of darkness that blocks line of sight (creatures with dark vision ignore this effect). All light in the zone becomes darkness. When the man-thing moves, the zone moves with it, remaining centered on it. Undead in the zone gain resist 10 radiant and a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls. This effect ends immediately when the man-thing's corrupting presence aura is deactivated, and this attack cannot be used while it is deactivated. }} or when first bloodied |keywords= Illusion |effect= The man-thing becomes invisible and gains phasing until the end of its next turn, then shifts his speed. This attack can be used with the flesh puppet attack as a free action. If so, Shadow Stride activates first, with the puppet appearing in the man-thing's former square if he moves at least 1 square away from his original position. If a creature recognizes the puppet's true nature on this turn, it realizes that the man-thing has moved. }} Tactics ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Creature Category:Level Category: Category: Category: